


Your smile is bigger with her.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, One Sided Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pining, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sugawara Koushi in Love, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Sugawara Koushi-centric, based off of the song Heather by Conan Gray, daichi loves michimiya, it's honestly just angst, mention of alcohol consumption at the end, sugawara is heartbroken, sugawara is in love with his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Sugawara has to watch as the love of his life is happy with someone else.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Your smile is bigger with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, back to my regulary scheduled angst fics that I apparently love writing.
> 
> Based off of the song "Heather" by Conan Gray.

Suga looked up from his notes when the bell rang, indicating a small break. The usual smile on his face was gone as he watched Daichi and Yui laugh and joke a couple of rows up front. He turned his head, looking out the window and following the cherry blossom petals falling with his eyes.

He wished he confessed sooner.

_Sugawara had been so close, confession letter and gift ready as he walked out of the changing room, heading out of the gym with his heart thudding loudly. Later after school, he knew only the students in clubs would still be there. The school should be nearly empty.  
It was the day he wanted to declare his love to him._

_"Michimiya? What're you doing?" Suga stopped in his tracks, standing a few feet away from the scene unraveling in front of him.  
Yui was shaking slightly, the faint blush on her cheeks seeming pinker with the golden sunlight hitting her face just right. He watched as she fumbled around with a neatly wrapped gift and letter before bowing down._

_"I- I like you Daichi! Please accept my confession!" She squeaked out and Suga was quick to hide around the corner of the building, still faintly hearing their conversation. He clutched his own gift and letter in his hands, pressing it close to his chest. Bated breaths were coming out of his mouth as he listened, for once hoping that Yui wouldn't be as likable and perfect of a person. Maybe then the confession wouldn't have been accepted._

_"Oh.. Michimiya.." Suga could hear Daichi say and he could imagine him rubbing the back of his neck with a small smile.  
"I accept your confession."_

_"Really?!"_

_Suga shut his eyes tightly to keep away the tears that suddenly formed from spilling. He pressed a hand against his lips, trembling against the wall he had leaned himself on. Their voices were so loud, so clear in his head as he heard excited squeals and happy laughs as the confession drew out._

_He stood up, not being able to bare the sounds anymore as he walked quickly in the other direction. Once he thought he was far away enough, he stared at the gift beautifully wrapped and decorated, his confession letter that he had poured all his emotions into put inside of a beautiful envelope._

_He choked out a sob, tearing it in half and throwing the things on the ground. He stomped on it in frustration before picking it up and shoving the things into the nearest trash can.  
Suga quickly walked to one of the vending machines, needing a cold drink to cool off his burning cheeks._

_"Suga? What're you still doing here, I thought you left already!" Daichi's voice rang out happily, making the other flinch slightly as he stood back up, holding the bottle of green tea in his hands. He wiped his cheeks before turning towards Daichi, throwing on the biggest smile he could._

_"Da.." He trailed off when he saw Yui in Daichi's embrace, the tears springing forth again but he pushed them down._

_"Yui! Daichi! I still had to pick something up from the gym, the question is what are you still doing here?" He laughed, though it was hollow. The other two didn't even notice.  
"Oh.. Suga. Since you're my best friend you deserve to know it first." Daichi said, smile wide as he looked at Yui with the love Suga could have only wished for._

_"Yui and I are dating now." Sugas smile faltered slightly but he picked it back up as he made a shocked face.  
"What?! Really? That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" He said, partially true as he walked up to them, patting Daichi on the back and ruffling Michimiya's hair._

_"You make such a cute couple."_

_Yeah.. they do.  
Suga smiled sadly as he watched them go, still standing in front of the school building as he shivered._

"Suga!" The mentioned looked up, smiling slightly at Asahi. "What is it?"

"Um.." Asahi stopped before slapping Suga's shoulder. "Negativity begone? I'm sorry, you looked sad." He said before his eyes went wide when Suga laughed heartily.

"Asahi! Good one. Sorry, I was just thinking." He apologized, now seeming much upbeat as he got up from the gym floor, walking to the first year's to help them.

Asahi watched him go, wrapping his arm around Nishinoya's waist. "Suga seems.. off."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Everyone has their off days, unlike you Asahi-san. You have them every day!" Noya laughed as the arm wrapped around him was pulled away before he ran into the court and received a spike from Hinata.

"Haah?! How'd you do that Noya-senpai?!"

"It's called being awesome!"

Suga smiled as he watched them practice, eyes moving and stopping at Daichi. He lingered there for a moment, only pulling away when Daichi received a ball.

Sometimes during practice, he pretended that everything was still normal. His love still had a chance to be returned.  
But when he watched Yui running into Daichi's arms outside afterwards, he was painfully reminded that that was not the case.

He walked past the two talking on the middle of the path, clutching the strap of his gym bag tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow Daichi! Bye Michimiya!" He said as he walked past them, giving each a pained smile.

Asahi watched from a little further behind, eyebrows furrowed slightly. He saw the couple not paying Suga any mind, almost wanting to follow Suga to make sure he was okay before he was hugged from behind. Asahi smiled when he felt Nishinoya's head pressed against his back.

"Asahi-san, come let's go. You promised me you'd take me out today." Nishinoya grinned widely as he tugged Asahi in the opposite direction.

Asahi watched Suga walk away alone before turning to Nishinoya.

Suga would be fine.

\--

Sugawara watched as Daichi passed him in the hall with Yui tucked firmly underneath his arm.  
He pretended as though he was intruiged in the math problem he had been trying to solve but he couldn't help but notice how Daichi looked at Michimiya.. how they looked at each other.

Every single time. Even when Yui only passed by them, Daichi's eyes would follow her with such fondness, with love overflowing that Suga wished he had been the object of affection. Sometimes he'd even ignore Sugawara talking, wouldn't even notice it when she passed by because he was so mesmerized by her, so in love.

"You really love her, don't you Daichi?" He hummed one day, glancing at the person he loved most before returning to his book.

"Wh- Is it that obvious?" Daichi asked, chuckling as he looked at his best friend. They were studying together, needing to prepare for finals.

"Yeah. It really is. I'm happy for you." Suga smiled at him before a wave of memories hit him when he looked at Daichi.

_They were both at the end of the year, studying for school. They were in their second year, soon heading to third._

_"Daichi, I'm cold." Suga mumbled, looking up at the other with a pout. His heartbeat raised when he saw the look Daichi gave him._

_"Well, let's just turn on the heater then. I told you it would be better." He responded, getting up before being stopped.  
"It's already on, stupid. But I'm still cold." Suga said, shivering._

_Daichi sighed before smiling. "Alright fine fine. Do you want my sweater?" He asked, already reaching to take it off.  
"No no, it's alright! You'll be cold.."_

_"I can always get another from my room. Here." Suga took the sweater and slipped it on. Warm. It had Daichi's scent imprinted to it, making him hug it close with a smile._

_"Thank you Daichi."_

_"No problem Suga." Daichi laughed as he saw Suga. "You look much better in it, honestly." He hummed, moving forwards and tugging up the collar of it lightly._

_Suga's breath hitched at that._

_When he looked up, lips met his own and his eyes widened. It was gone too soon as Daichi pulled away, looking at Suga with shock._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I was just in the moment. God I'm really sorry, I don't even like you that way." He sputtered, Suga's faint smile disappearing as he instead laughed and shrugged._

_"Happens to the best of us Daichi. It's alright, just don't do it to other people, they might think you like them." He said, biting his tongue to hold back the other sentence wanting to come.  
Just kiss me forever._

_Daichi seemed to relax at that and everything went back to normal. Or so it seemed because Suga couldn't seem to calm his heart, face red to the point where Daichi asked if it had gotten too hot._

_No. Everything was perfect._

"Oh, hey Yui! You're wearing my sweater! You're so cute.. is it comfortable?" Daichi asked, smiling at his phone and bringing Suga back from his thoughts.

Suga held back his frown, instead waiting patiently as he watched Daichi laugh and talk.  
"Oh, Suga's here too!" Daichi hummed and turned the screen, Suga's eyes going wide when seeing Michimiya.

The sweater.

He almost burst into tears had it not been Yui's sweet voice, smiling and waving happily.

"Hey Michimiya!" He instead said, happily waving back before getting up with an exaggerated sigh and stretch.  
"I better get going Daichi. I think we studied enough for today, hm?"

"Huh? Oh.. alright. No problem Suga. Get home safe alright?" Daichi hummed, glancing away from his phone to wave as the other grabbed all his things, shoving them into his bag haphazardly and walking to the door.

"Bye Daichi." He said at the door, receiving a laugh and smiling, shaking his head fondly before leaving the house. He shivered at the cool evening air hitting his exposed skin, looking up.

"You really love her.. don't you Daichi." He whispered into the darkening sky before he rushed to the bus station, wiping away a few stray tears.

He really loved her.

Back home Suga couldn't stop the tears, sneaking past his parents' bedroom to the sliding door leading outside to their garden.  
He sat there, this time not stopping his tears from flowing as he basked in the silence of the night.

He fell asleep out there.

\--

Graduation day had arrived and Sugawara was watching how each third year gave their loved ones or best friends something. He smiled when he saw Asahi give the second button of his uniform to Nishinoya, who shouted happily with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Suga smiled brightly (though a bit forced) at it, walking around and stopping when he saw the rather private moment going on between Daichi and Yui. They were under a cherry blossom tree, each having handed each other the second button of their uniform as well and hugging each other tightly. Suga couldn't have hated her, regardless that she took away his happiness. It wasn't her fault that Daichi liked her and not him.

He looked away when the two leaned in for a kiss. He watched how Kiyoko was talking to Yachi, telling her that she'd be the best manager of Karasuno.

Eventually he was thrown into a hug by the whole team, finally smiling genuinely as he hugged the team back.  
Once the third years separated from their team, they waved goodbye and walked away.

It was just him, Daichi, Asahi and Kiyoko. He saw how Michimiya had to go in the opposite direction, which made him a little happy. At least his moment with Daichi would be in private.

Slowly, one by one, they separated. First Kiyoko, then Asahi who they had to comfort. Asahi didn't want to leave Nishinoya but he couldn't have stayed behind anyway.  
It was just the two of them.

"Daichi." Suga said, voice firm as he stopped where he would have separated from Daichi. The mentioned looked at him and Suga got lost in his beauty. The brown eyes filled with unshed tears, though he looked happy. His brown hair blew upwards a little with the comfortable spring breeze that hit the two.

"Yes Suga?"

Suga only tore off the button, handing it to him with a big smile. "You're the most important person to me, don't forget that okay?"

"Suga-"

"You're my best friend, Daichi. I'll never forget the things we did together." Suga couldn't help the tears from rolling. It hurt to call him best friend but it was better than nothing.  
He would miss him, he knew he would.

Suddenly he was enveloped into a tight hug, his crying only getting heavier.  
"Sugawara.. You're honestly the best friend anyone could have ever hoped for. I'm so happy to have had you by my side the entire time." Daichi said, grip tight and patting his best friends back as he heard the sobs.

If only he knew why else Suga was crying.

Once they pulled away, it all happened far too quickly. Suga was back home, packing to get ready for university and Daichi was on his way back home as well.

\--

It had been years since then and one day, Suga found himself staring at the graduation pictures with a smile, tears still there. He could feel the dried tear stains on his cheeks as he placed the graduation pictures down in favor of picking up the invitation from Daichi and Yui.

They're getting married.

Suga thought he had been over his first and only love. He really did. But it all came crashing down when this landed in his mailbox. They still all had contact to each other and Daichi always talked about her so Suga honestly should've expected it but he had always hoped in the back of his mind that they would break up so he could be with him.

He was a horrible friend, he knew that. But he had never stopped loving Daichi and it was painful to be away from him.

Alas, he had gotten ready for both the wedding and bachelor party, smiling slightly when he was made best man.

The bachelor party was fun, everyone enjoying their time there but sometimes, after enough alcohol was ingested, Suga would find himself watching Daichi be happy.  
He was happy for him but at the same time he wanted to be the one to be married to him.  
Not that he'd ever say that, regardless of how much he had drunk during the party.

The day of the wedding came and Suga watched how everything unraveled, holding back his tears. He didn't want to steal the spotlight from Yui after all, who was crying with a big smile.  
He could never say anything about his love for Daichi. He didn't want to ruin anything, not when everything was so perfect for the two.

As the wedding progressed, he talked to many of his old teammates, laughing at how Hinata tried to spike a balloon set by Kageyama during the games.  
He watched how Asahi and Nishinoya stayed close to each other, talking and laughing.

Everyone he saw had a partner except him.

The thought hit him, making him take champagne after champagne glass, cheeks slowly growing pink as he loosened up the more the alcohol affected his system. He laughed and joked before walking up to the married couple.

"Daichi! Yui! Congratulations again, I can't believe you two got married! You're real high-school sweethearts." He said, smiling big and bright.

"Thank you Suga. You've had a bit to drink huh?" Daichi hummed, chuckling softly at the pink tinted cheeks of his best friend as he hugged his now wife close.

Suga only nodded with a bashful smile, letting his eyes rest on both of them. Yui was absolutely stunning, beautiful in her wedding dress but he couldn't seem to get over the ethereal beauty that was Sawamura Daichi.

Time passed and Suga found himself talking to Daichi alone outside, looking at him before he wiped a tear away.  
"I'm so happy for you Daichi."

"Thank you.. Koushi."

The pain in Suga's chest burned with the use of his given name and the tears spilled, causing Daichi to be by his side immediately. It was silent for a while before Suga looked up at the other.

"You know.." He murmured, only continuing when Daichi gave a hum of acknowledgement.

"Your smile is bigger with her."

He pulled away at that, leaving Daichi confused but smiling as he waved. "Goodnight Daichi, I think you should be spending quality time with your wife now."

And then they were separated again.

Suga sat in the back of the bus, bowtie pulled loose as he stared out of the window. He got out a stop before his actual stop and walked down the familiar path before halting his steps for a moment.

Tears fell again and Suga couldn't remember how many times it had happened as the realization and pain struck him. He cried out, sinking to the sidewalk of the quiet neighborhood as he shook with his sobs.

Back home Koushi was sat outside in his garden, a variety of alcohol lining his sides as he stared up at the navy blue sky.  
"I love you Daichi.. I always have and I always will." He mumbled, taking a sip of one of the bottles.

"I wish I was in her place. I wish I had confessed sooner. I wish I was the one you wanted to marry. I wish I made you happy. I wish I could have had you forever. But these are just hopeless wishes, aren't they?" He laughed dryly, tears still streaking his cheeks and dripping off the sides of his face on to his dress shirt.

"She mesmerized you when I couldn't. I get it, I won't ever be like her."

He had wished that Daichi's smiles were the biggest with him.

"Your smile really is bigger with her." Koushi's whisper was quiet in the night air.

And it would forever stay like that.


End file.
